The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to transport refrigeration systems and, in particular, relates to a transport refrigeration system having one or more electrically powered fans.
Transport refrigeration systems typically include a refrigeration system. The refrigeration system includes a compressor, condenser, expansion device and one or more evaporators. The refrigeration system also includes one or more fans, such as a condenser fan, evaporator fan and ventilation fan. Traditional systems power one or more of the fans using mechanical transmission (e.g., belts). Some traditional systems use AC powered fans.